Mt. Fittoblow
Mt. Fittoblow is a large active volcano located right next to Camp Lakebottom, and regularly erupts lava. It first appears in "Rise of the Bottom Dwellers." Description Mt. Fittoblow was originally a dormant volcano located near Camp Lakebottom. However, due to Buttsquat sticking Camp Sunny Smiles' flag into the summit, it opened up the volcano and caused it to become active. Appearance Mt. Fittoblow is an extremely tall rocky volcano. Its summit was originally flat, but Buttsquat cracked it open, allowing lava to occasionally seep through the damaged summit. Roles in series "Rise of the Bottom Dwellers" When McGee and Buttsquat are dueling to see which of their camps are better, Buttsquat suggests a race to Mt. Fittoblow's summit, with the winner planting their flag there. McGee accepts, to his friends' surprise, and Buttsquat gets a head start using a robotic pair of legs. McGee follows him up the mountain, and uses his flag to vault him all the way to the mountain's summit, to Buttsquat's distress. Before McGee plants his flag in the summit, Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis arrive to convince McGee that Camp Lakebottom is already the better camp, no matter what Buttsquat says. McGee realizes this and agrees, giving Buttsquat time to plant his camp's flag into the summit. This causes the summit to crack open and lava to spew out. Gretchen, Squirt, and Otis soon become surrounded by lava, and Rosebud (who has been watching with Sawyer and Armand) yells at the to "ride the wave," giving them the idea of riding down the lava on a rock. McGee then starts gliding down the volcano using his camp's flag, and goes back when Buttsquat is unable to save himself. The two then glide to Buttsquat's yacht and fall onto it. Buttsquat, after recovering from his near-death experience, watches in delight as Mt. Fittoblow's lava is about to destroy Camp Lakebottom. He goes to move the yacht using its remote, and McGee grabs the remote and causes the yacht to speed towards the shore so fast that it digs a trench between Camp Lakebottom and Mt. Fittoblow, stopping the lava and saving the camp. "Terror From The Toybox" When McGee and Gretchen are being cornered by their Huggly Bear-controlled friends, McGee sees Mt. Fittoblow in the distance, giving him the means of destroying Huggly. He and Gretchen climb up the mountain while the others follow, and Buttsquat emerges from Lake Ickygloomy in search for his Huggly Bear. He hears the bear talk from half-way up Mt. Fittoblow, and follows everyone else up the volcano. As McGee and Gretchen run to the summit, Sawyer knocks their sunglasses off, letting Huggly Bear hypnotise Gretchen when she tries to throw him into the volcano. Buttsquat arrives and tries to get Huggly from Gretchen, to no success. McGee, without any options, pulls his underwear over his head to protect himself from Huggly's hypnosis. He then manages to get Huggly from Armand. Using his other senses, McGee manages to avoid getting tackled by the councilors, ducks under Gretchen, and hops over Squirt, before racing to the volcano's opening at the summit. Just before he throws Huggly into the volcano, he notices a battery compartment in Huggly's back, and then decides to throw the batteries into the volcano instead, much to everyone else's horror. As the batteries melt, Huggly's hypnosis disappears, and McGee gives Huggly back to Buttsquat, who briefly enjoys reuniting with Huggly until he notices the toy's state. Buttsquat then throws the toy into the volcano, and everyone leaves. Huggly then manages to climb out of the lava, revealing himself to be alive. Attack]]" "Beast Feast" "When Suzis Attack" "Lucky Duck" "How to Potty Train Your Dragon" "Meet the Gretch's Parents" "The Camp Lakebottom Classic Part 1" Trivia *Its name is a reference to the phrase "fit to blow," describing its active condition. Gallery Category:Places